


Cheese

by DaFishi



Series: Pirate [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Aaron, Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Peggy, Alpha Thomas, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Cheese, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, I swear it makes sense, M/M, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Promise, cannons, its not crack, like for legit, more coming about Thomas and Alex I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Now, Thomas had been blasted by a lot of things.Bombs, cannons, guns, anything.Not cheese.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Pirate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097351
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> These fics were supposed to be serious
> 
> If it isn’t obvious, it didn’t work out

“Haha, fuckers!” John screams as a cackling Alexander steers their ship away.

Eliza flips them off as they leave, the blue-clad pirate barely visible in the distance.

Now, Thomas had been blasted by a lot of things.

Bombs, cannons, guns, anything.

Not cheese.

But here he was.

Getting blasted.

By cheese, out of all things.

James looked incredibly confused and Aaron wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

“This is going to be a pain in the ass to clean up,” Peggy says dryly, looking at the shredded cheese covering their ship from head to toe.

Angelica looks impressed. “To be fair, we painted their ship purple.”

“Yeah, but cheese? Of all things?” James says, looking pained.

“This is Alexander Hamilton we’re talking about. I’m not quite sure what you were expecting,” Aaron says dryly.

“Okay, but Eliza? She doesn’t pull shit like this,” Peggy complains.

“You haven’t seen her in seven years. Things change,” Thomas dismisses.

Instead of taking it offensively like Thomas intended Peggy to take it, the female alpha smiles.

If it can even be called a smile.

Looked more like a shark that’s found its next meal.

“Well, you and Alexander’s infatuation with each other hasn’t changed,” Peggy teases.

Thomas scoffs. “Infatuation? Please.”

“That’s putting it nicely,” James mutters.

Thomas grabs a cheese slice and throws it on James.

“You have to admire the diversity,” Aaron says, amused. “Everything from shredded cheese, to sliced cheese, even cheese curls.”

“Where the fuck did these even come from?” Angelica asks, genuinely wondering.

“I don’t know, but they taste fucking delicious,” Peggy says, eating another cheese curl.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
